Dress and Tie
by PuckleberryShipper326
Summary: Rachel, Mercedes, & Nelly are sick of being lonely & heartbroken. Perhaps their bestie Kurt could hook them up with his Warbler friends. Maybe Kurt will find love for himself along the way. Song: Dress and Tie by Charlene Kaye&Darren Criss. T to be safe
1. Greetings and Introductions

**_So this is another story I've developed. I didn't get a great response for He Could Be The One, so if you haven't read that yet, please do. What I'm trying to do is find a story idea that my readers will like so I will have something to write when Baby, You're Not Alone comes to an end. Please tell me what you think about this and He Could Be The One so I can start writing chapters for that. I will most likely write chapters for the story that isn't picked anyways, but they won't come as often as the story that is more liked. _**

**_For this story, I'm including the Warblers (because I love them!) and my OC. On my profile I will include the list of who each Warbler is based off of. However, there are four Warblers that are OC's, but their descriptions are in the story, so you shouldn't have that much of a problem following. Okay, I'm done now. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Kurt had been at Dalton Academy for about a month. The class work was definitely challenging, but being a Warbler had its benefits. Anytime Kurt had difficulty, he could turn to one of the Warblers. The group was more than just a club; it was a family. Although most of the guys were straight, they tended to act like couples. For instance, senior council members Wes and David were inseparable and argued like an old married couple. They'd been best friends since 6th grade and weren't afraid to show how much they cared for each other. That was another general feeling in the Warblers. They were all very affectionate. Kurt expected the straight guys to be uncomfortable around him, despite his knowledge of the zero tolerance policy, but he found that no matter who you were, where you came from, or what your sexuality was, the Warblers loved you because you were one of them.<p>

To say that Kurt had been hesitant to board at Dalton would have been an understatement. His last roommate situation had been Finn and that surely didn't end well. However, Kurt couldn't have gotten a better roommate. Ross Martin was an out and proud, sixteen-year old fashionisto. His mom was a fashion consultant for stars like Anne Hathaway, Kate Winslet, and Natalie Portman. When he had the opportunity to leave his uniform in his closet, Ross would wear as much designer clothes as he possibly could. He and Kurt created a walk in closet type area in their room and always shared their clothes (_they wore the same size of everything, including shoes_). Ross and Kurt became best friends soon after Kurt's transfer and Kurt couldn't have been happier.

Despite his friendship with Ross, which gave him a shopping and gossiping buddy, Kurt felt an absence in his life. He still missed his three favorite New Directions girls. When Kurt transferred to Dalton, he had four-way phone calls with Rachel, Mercedes, and the newest addition, Nelly, every night. Nelly had moved to live with her aunt, uncle, and three male cousins at the beginning of the year. She joined the trio (_and inevitably glee_) when she took a slushy from Karofsky on Kurt's behalf (_she knew he was Finn Hudson's step-brother and while he was the quarterback, her cousins were more likely to defend her honor than Finn was to defend Kurt's_). As he became more and more adapted to Dalton life, the phone calls became shorter and less frequent. He soon began to stay at Dalton on weekends instead of driving the hour journey back to Lima. Kurt thought that if he waned his time spent home, he wouldn't miss it as much. While he did stop thinking about home every second of every day, he still felt a pang in his heart when he got a text or email from his three best friends.

Warbler practice had been delayed because someone had hidden Wes's gavel (_again_) and he refused to begin without it. Kurt was reading the latest Vogue magazine with Ross when a girlish shriek came from the other side of the room. All heads whipped around to see Ethan, the "baby" Warbler (_as he is the smallest in height, besides Blaine, and weight_) in his roommate Chris's arms.

"Ethan, what is it?" Trent asked as he approached the shaken boy.

"I just saw a pair of eyes looking in through the window," Ethan muttered as Chris dropped him back on the ground.

"Dude, so what?" Chris wondered. "It was probably one of the lacrosse players getting their ball or something."

"No," Ethan insisted. "They were these brown, crazy eyes… I think it was a girl, too."

The room slowly filled with chuckles as the boys shook their heads at their teammate. They knew it was impossible to have seen such a thing since girls weren't allowed on campus without consent from the Dean. All brushed off Ethan's visions but Kurt. The words '_brown, crazy eyes_' and '_girl_' kept swirling in his head. As if on cue, the doors to Warbler Hall burst open and a petite brunette came storming in.

"Kurt!" she shrieked, running to sit on the countertenor's lap and hugging him. "We missed you!"

Kurt looked at Rachel in shock, still registering her presence. "We?"

"That's right white boy," Mercedes confirmed as she walked into the room, followed by a tall blonde. "You really expect Berry to come all this way without Nel and me? Oh _hell_ to the no. Now come give me a hug."

While the rest of the room stood in shock and confusion, Kurt walked over and hugged his best friend.

"What about me," Nelly joked, opening her arms. Kurt quickly walked over and hugged the girl, melting into what he called '_Nelly's magical hug_'.

"What are you guys doing here?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around his girls.

"Well, Kurt, since you've taken to ignoring our text messages and emails and opting to remain here instead of returning home to see us, we decided to take it upon ourselves to visit you," Rachel explained talking a mile a minute.

"But how did you get past the Dean?" Wes managed to ask, still recovering from the shock of their entrance.

"Who? Jonathan? Why, he's an old friend of my father's," Rachel stated with a shake of her hand, brushing off this fact as having little importance. "In fact, I call him Uncle John. Now, Kurt, do you wish to introduce us to these wonderful gentlemen or are we to fend for ourselves?" She smiled at the boys around the room.

A rush of boys swarmed the three girls. The girls giggled at the enthusiasm now surrounding them.

"Woah, guys calm down. Don't crush my girls," Kurt warned. "Come on now, line up. Let's at least try to act as prim and proper as we appear."

The Warblers quickly followed orders and made a line in front of the girls. Now they could fully see how attractive all of the guys were. Rachel's eyes were drawn to a short (_but still taller than her_) boy with nearly-black brown hair that was fidgeting in his spot. His piercing blue eyes connected with hers and it seemed like his breathing stopped. The mysterious boy stood on his tip-toes to whisper in his friend's ear. His friend merely shook his head and brushed the brunette off of him, leaving him disappointed and Rachel utterly confused. Closeby, a smug-looking blonde eyed the petite dancer, reminding her a bit too much like McKinley's own Noah Puckerman. Mercedes had found herself drawn to a round faced boy with a bright smile and some pretty rocking sneakers. However, she neglected to notice the goo-goo eyes being thrown at her by a dark-skinned boy sporting a mop of curly hair atop his head. Next to Mercedes stood Nelly, who was trying to stop her blush from growing on her cheeks as two boys, one a blonde, the other a brunette, nudging each other and winking at her. Down the line, the giant of the group snuck quick glances at the blushing girl.

Kurt stood beside the girls and clapped his hands, jarring all bodies to attention. "Now, let's start off by introducing you three." He stood beside Rachel and put his hand on her shoulder. "This is Rachel Berry. Co-captain of the glee club, resident diva of McKinley, one of the most talented people I know, and, most importantly, one of my best friends. We didn't always see eye to eye, but our talent and love of Broadway brought us together." Rachel smiled and turned to hug Kurt. He hugged her back then moved down to Mercedes. "This is Mercedes Jones, or '_Chocolate Thunder_' as she commonly refers to herself as. She's my oldest friend and the one who's stood by my side through every up and down. Her diva persona is merely a disguise for her genuinely kind and beautiful soul." Just like Rachel, Mercedes quickly hugged her best friend. Kurt smiled as he put his hand on Nelly's shoulder. "Now, this girl is kind of new to my little diva squad. Nelly Harrison moved to Lima just this school year and received a slushy facial from one of the Neanderthals in my place. She took it like a pro and had been the fourth member of our little misfit group ever since. She usually puts off this tough '_nothing-can-hurt-me_' vibe, but she wears her heart on her sleeve and puts her whole self into everything she does. She's a total hopeless romantic, has a heart of gold, and can be a total dork sometimes, but I wouldn't want her any other way." Nelly was teary-eyed when Kurt finished her introduction and immediately pulled him in for a hug.

The Warbler boys all looked on with smiled on their faces. They knew Kurt had friends at his old school but they didn't realize how close he was to these friends. Watching Kurt interact with the three girls made the group of boys see how hard it must have been for him to transfer and leave these friends behind.

After breaking the hug with Nelly, Kurt walked over to stand next to Ross at the beginning of the line. "Girls, I'd like you to meet my roommate, fellow fashionisto, and one of the only gay students in the Warblers, Ross Martin."

Ross smiled and stepped up to the girls. He took each of their hands and kissed them, saying, "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you. Kurt has told me so many great things about you all." The girls smiled and giggled slightly, loving the affection from the doll-like boy. His strawberry blonde hair and searing blue-grey eyes reminded the girls of a cherub. Ross walked away and took a spot at the end of the line. The Warblers shifted down so Blaine was now beside Kurt.

"I don't think I really need to introduce this guy," Kurt stated cheekily. Blaine chuckled as he skipped up to the girls, pulling them all in for a group hug. When Kurt used to make a habit of returning to Lima on weekends, Blaine would occasionally go with him, leaving with him on Friday after school and returning to Dalton that night. On most of the visits, Kurt would invite the girls to hang out with the pair of Warblers.

"These three boys are the council members of the Warblers. First is Wesley Montgomery or Wes for short. He's sort of the crazy ring leader of the group. He has a girlfriend, but we all think he'll end up marrying his gavel." Kurt chuckled as Wes shot him a death glare. "Then we have David Thompson. He's the more normal council member and is really in charge of keeping Wes from being too power-hungry." Another glare from Wes elicited more laughter from Kurt. "David also has a girlfriend, but he and Wes act so much like an old married couple, I sometimes forget they're both straight. Finally, we have Thad Harwood, aka Mr. You-Mock-Us-Sir." The Warblers all chuckled while Thad blushed and stuck his tongue out at Kurt. "Don't worry Thaddy, we love you anyways." The three council members approached the girls, shaking their hands and exchanging warm smiles.

"Next up are the trouble makers of the Warblers. Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling have been best friends since Kindergarten and call themselves Three Six Mafia." The girls looked a little confused so Kurt elaborated. "Rachel, remember when I asked you for help for that audition?"

"You mean for the solo you _didn't_ get?" she replied, glaring at the three council members, who chuckled awkwardly and looked down.

"Yeah, that one. Well when I was waiting to perform, I was sitting with Nick and Jeff. I asked then how many times they had auditioned before this. Nick replied 'three', making him Agent 3, and Jeff said 'six', making him Agent 6. They decided from then on that they'd be Three Six Mafia and would call each other by their new code names whenever they were doing one of their stupid stunts."

The girls nodded and giggled softly at the end of the story. Nick and Jeff walked up to the girls and shook both hands of Rachel and Mercedes at the same time. When they reached Nelly, they each grasped one of her hands and kissed it, looking up at her and winking before walking to the end of the line. Mercedes and Rachel nudged Nelly and giggled when the blonde blushed.

"Alright, alright. Next up is Trent Nixon. Trent and Thad are our big dance enthusiasts, even though most of the time they just make fools out of themselves." Trent chuckled as he stepped up to the girls and shook their hands. When he shook Mercedes' hand, their eyes connected and they smiled at each other. After a few moments, Kurt fake-coughed, knocking the pair out of their trance.

"Okay then. Now we have Flint and Zack Wilson. They are fraternal twin brothers and are complete opposites, if you ask me." Kurt was very accurate with this statement. Flint had tan skin, dark brown hair, and light blue eyes while Zack had paler skin, light brown hair, and bright brown eyes. The twins walked up to the girls together. Flint quickly shook each girl's hand with a polite smile masking his usually surly attitude while Zack shook their hands enthusiastically and with a big smile on his face.

"Next up, we have the two bad boys and ladies' men of the Warblers, Luke Wright and Ignatius Stuart, or Iggy as he prefers."

Both boys were very tall and clearly attractive, but appeared different otherwise. Luke had bright blonde hair parted and slicked back. His eyes were bright blue and his skin was flawless and pale. Iggy's olive skin, deep green eyes, and nearly black hair gave him a very exotic look. The two also differed physically, Luke appearing to have a toned swimmer's body while Iggy could easily be mistaken as a wrestler.

Luke strolled right up to Rachel and took her hand in his, kissing it softly and smiling at her mischievously. He shook Mercedes and Nelly's hands politely with a small smile on his face. Iggy shook each hand with a wink to each girl and returned to his spot at the end of the line next to Luke.

"Alright, up next are Chris Hall and Ethan Baker. While they are rather different, they are roommates and happen to get along very well. Rachel, Ethan saw you when you were peeping through the window. Apparently, you have '_crazy, brown eyes_'," Kurt pointed out, chuckling. Ethan ducked his head, blushing as he approached the girls.

When he shook Rachel's hand, he looked into her eyes. "More beautiful with just a hint of crazy," he joked, smiling when Rachel blushed. He continued down the line shaking each girl's hand and greeting them. Chris followed him, but paused shortly at Nelly.

"Hi," he said softly, looking down into her bright hazel eyes.

"Hi," she smiled, mentally noting the way his chocolate eyes sparkled. Her eyes followed Chris as he bowed his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets while returned next to Ethan.

Kurt smiled at the response of his friend. "You still with us Nel?" he asked, chuckling when she blushed again. "Finally, I conclude this presentation with the three quiet gentlemen of the group. Harry Beato," he referred to the dark-skinned boy with the curly hair, "Andrew Jackman," he motioned towards a boy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, "and Parker Dempsey," he gestured to a boy with auburn hair and green eyes. The three boys smiled shyly as they shook the girls' hands. Harry smiled a little brighter at Mercedes, but blushed before shuffling away.

"Looks like that's everyone," Kurt concluded. "Now girls, why don't we head to my room and you can tell me why you're really here." He looked knowingly at the girls standing on the stairs. They smiled awkwardly and followed Kurt out of the room. Once they were well down the hallway and the door to Warbler Hall was closed, the boys in the room broke out into varied conversation.

"Rachel is so beautiful," Ethan sighed, looking off dreamily.

"Pfft, beautiful?" Luke scoffed. "Try supermegafoxyawesomehot. I'd totally tap that."

"Agent 6, did you notice Nelly Harrison's beauty?" Nick asked Jeff as they stood back to back, pretending to speak into a walkie-talkie.

"Roger Agent 3, I did in face notice that," Jeff replied in the same fashion.

"You guys are such dorks," Chris commented. "Besides, do you really think she'll be interested in you guys? She'd have to choose one of you in the end and it would just be messy." Nick and Jeff simply looked at each other, clearly just realizing this.

"Mercedes has such style," Trent declared. "Did you see her shoes?"

"Thinking of making her your new dance partner, Trent?" Thad joked, nudging his friend.

"You seemed to be rather enthralled in Mercedes yourself, Harry," Parker pointed out beside his friend.

"I noticed this as well," Andrew chimed in. "Do you fancy her?"

Harry merely shrugged, opting to keep the thoughts of said girl roaming in his head a secret.

"Guys, I know it's not often you are around pretty girls," Wes started, "but we still have the predicament of my missing gavel." He was met by numerous groans. "I'm serious guys! Who took Penelope?"

"Wes," David shook his head and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Did you seriously name your gavel 'Penelope'?" Wes blushed and looked down as his friends laughed around him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked it! Please review and go check out my other stories!<em>**

**_Love you all!_**


	2. Do You Wanna Touch?

**_Got a great first response on this story! Thanks to xxXLovely-Little-LawyerXxx, Elle Loves Glee, dreamer 3097, deartonii, and_** _**Vamp gyrl **__**_for their totally awesome reviews. Now, before you read, I should probably warn you all that my OC will be a big piece of the story. My OC is really a representation of me so I'm giving you a taste of who I am through her. That being said, I love my stories so much that I like to put myself in them... Get the picture? Okay, good. Now, enjoy!_**_

* * *

><p>Back at the dormitories, Kurt was sitting on his bed with Rachel, Mercedes, and Nelly strewn around the room. Rachel had occupied a patch of rug, leaning herself against Kurt's bed. Nelly sat in a bean bag chair she had found near the television, while Mercedes was sprawled out on Ross's bed.<p>

"So…" Kurt began, looking at each girl carefully. "Who wants to tell me what's going on?" At that, all three girls started talking, only to be silenced by Kurt. "Guys! Not all at once." He looked around the room, his eyes finally landing on Nelly. "Nelly, why don't you explain?"

Nelly took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, so we did come to see you, of course, but we also came to see the Warblers," she smiled shyly. "You see, Rachel and I are still struggling to get over Finn and Jason." Kurt nodded sadly. He knew all about the drama between his step-brother and best friend, as well as Nelly's heartbreak with her long time boyfriend Jason. Jason lived in Carmel, where Nelly moved from. Coincidentally, Jason was one of Jesse's best friends (_this fact alone made what he did that more expected, in Kurt's opinion_). The couple had been dating for almost a year when Nelly moved. On their one-year anniversary, Nelly drove all the way to Jason's house to surprise him, only to catch him doing the nasty with her (_former_) best friend. Apparently the adulterers had been performing the affair behind Nelly's back for a couple months, meaning it was occurring whilst Nelly was still in town. It took a musical marathon weekend with the diva squad to get her to leave her room. She was in a zombie state for many weeks after that. Nothing (_not even her cousins and the glee club guys kicking Jason's ass_) would cheer her up. She'd only just started showing true emotions again when Kurt transferred.

"Yes, and we were thinking," Rachel continued, "what better way to get over an ex than become acquainted with some newer gentlemen?"

"That's where your boys come in," Mercedes piped in. "You know I've been single for way too long, and we three need some new boy toys."

Kurt looked around at his three friends. "So let me get this straight," he began, trying to connect the dots, "you want me to pimp you out to my friends?"

"Not in such terms, but yes," Rachel confirmed, "that's the general idea."

"Well what exactly do you want me to do?" Kurt asked.

"For starters, it would be nice to know what the guys think of us," Nelly commented, fiddling with her thumbs. "I mean, if they're not interested, then there isn't really any point."

"Um, I'm pretty sure they're interested Nel," Kurt assured. "That was pretty clear since the moment you three stepped foot into the room."

"So what do _you_ think we should do?" Mercedes wondered.

Kurt pondered this for a moment. "We should go back down to Warbler Hall. I'll convince Wes to postpone today's rehearsal until tomorrow and you will accompany us to the park. There, you will see the Warblers in their natural habitat and get to know them better. The first step to getting a boy is getting to know them." The girls all nodded and trailed after Kurt as he made his way back down to Warbler Hall.

When they entered the hall, they were shocked to find Wes on top of Jeff and Nick, smacking them over the head with what appeared to be sheet music.

"Give her back you delinquents!" he ordered. "Give me back Penelope!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm as he was walking by and asked, "Penelope?"

"Wes' gavel," Blaine explained. Apparently he named it Penelope. It seems Three Six Mafia has struck again." Kurt and the girls all giggled in response.

Nick, Jeff, and Wes all stopped when they heard the giggling, quickly jumping apart and dusting themselves off.

"Jeff, Nick, why don't you just give Wes his gavel back?" Nelly offered, crossing her arms and shaking her head with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Anything for you, Nelly," Jeff said dreamily as he walked over to the bookcase and pulled the gavel out from behind some old books.

"I was going to say that," Nick whined while snatching the gavel away and handing it to Wes.

Kurt and Blaine chuckled when Nelly turned a soft shade of pink.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, perhaps we can finally start-" Wes started before being cut off by Kurt.

"Council member Wes, I motion that we postpone today's rehearsal," he stated with his hand raised.

Wes groaned. "And for what purpose?"

"Well, I was thinking that since my girls drove all the way out here, we should be attentive to them and treat them as guests," Kurt explicated. "I was thinking a day in the park with all the Warblers would be the best plan." He concluded with a smile and some cheers from his peers.

"Fine. Does anyone second this motion?" Wes addressed the room.

"I do," Blaine stated from beside Kurt with his hand raised.

Wes nodded in acknowledgement. "All those in favor?" All members raised their hands, making the decision unanimous. "Alright. Warblers rehearsal for today will be postponed until tomorrow in order for us to enjoy the company of the three New Directions girls at the park." The room erupted in cheers. "Warblers, you have fifteen minutes to change out of your uniforms and reconvene at the Warbler-Mobile. This meeting is adjourned." Wes slammed his gavel and the Warblers rushed to their rooms.

Nelly, Mercedes, and Rachel followed Kurt and Ross back to their room so they could change into some casual (_but still fabulous_) clothes. They sat on his bed as he and Ross looked through their massive closet in nothing but their boxers.

"Uh, Kurt," Mercedes murmured, staring at him and Ross.

"Yeah diva?"

"When did you get so buff?" she asked bluntly. Nelly and Rachel nodded and muttered their agreement of this evaluation.

Kurt blushed, the red spreading over his toned chest and washboard abs. The girls couldn't stop staring at the sight in front of them.

"Hey Kurt, are you and Ross-" Blaine said as he walked into the room, stopping when he saw a half naked Kurt in front of him. "Ungh." Ross and the girls laughed softly at the usually dapper boy's response.

"You okay there Blainey?" Ross joked, throwing a towel in his face.

"Uh, um, I'll be- bye," Blaine stammered before running back into the hall and slamming the door behind him. _Bad undapper Blaine_, he scolded himself. _It's just Kurt. So what if he's got a torso that looks like it was sculpted by Rodin? You're supposed to be his mentor. Mentor, Blaine. Mentor._

"Well that was…" Rachel started.

"Weird?" Mercedes finished, wondering if that would be the correct word to describe it.

"Oh yeah," Kurt agreed, chuckling. He finally picked an outfit and slipped it on: a pair of dark wash, skinny jeans and a bright red and white striped polo shirt that hugged him in all the right ways. He paired it with a pair of red and white high tops and a red fedora. "Ross, you ready?"

"You betchya," Ross replied, exiting the closet in a pair of khakis and a blue v-neck t-shirt with tan flip flops and a matching belt, all by Tommy Hilfiger. "Let's jet."

The two boys led the girls out into the hall and down to the parking lot, meeting up with Chris and Ethan along the way. Chris was wearing some worn out jean shorts and a black tank top, attracting Nelly's attention to his biceps and visible abs. Ethan sported a pair of black khaki shorts and a loose white button up short-sleeved shirt, giving him a casual but classy look, something Rachel thought looked very fitting on him.

The group finally arrived at what could only be called the Warbler-Mobile. It was a dark blue, short tour bus with red and white trim and the Dalton Academy logo slapped on the side next to a yellow canary. Underneath the bird were the words '_R.I.P. Pavarotti_' written in what looked like Kurt's handwriting.

"Where did you get this thing?" Rachel asked in awe.

"The school gave it to us," David stated. "The Warblers are the school's prized possessions and administrators like us to look our best in every aspect, including travel. It seats eighteen, not including our personal driver, Charles, so you girls will have to sit on some laps."

Nick and Jeff quickly grabbed Nelly's hands and pulled her towards the bus as she looked back with a horrified expression. Chris's shoulders visibly slumped as he made his way to the bus. Ethan started to follow but looked back at Rachel, silently asking if she wanted to sit on his lap.

"Ethan, I'll crush you," she replied sadly.

"You can sit on my lap Rachel," Luke smiled down at her, offering his arm. "I guarantee you won't crush me." Rachel politely smiled back and took Luke's hand, allowing him to lead her onto the bus.

"Um, I think it's probably a bad idea if I sit on one of you guys," Mercedes established. "I'm a whole lotta woman that none of your bony butts could handle."

Trent chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Try me." Mercedes smiled and blushed as she followed him onto the bus. Harry looked on sadly and trailed after his two friends as they entered the bus.

"Shall we?" Blaine offered, holding his hand out to Kurt.

Kurt chuckled and took his hand, running onto the bus as it roared to life. His chuckles turned to flat out laugher when he saw Nelly seated on top of both Jeff and Nick's laps. The two boys had their arms wrapped around her middle and their heads lying on her arms, looking up at her. Kurt had never seen her look so uncomfortable in his life. Rachel also looked slightly uncomfortable but she had mastered the art of the show face. She was seated so her back was against the window and her calves were between Luke and Iggy's legs. Luke held a hand around her back and on her waist while the other rested on her thigh. Mercedes seemed to be the only comfortable one, seated the same way as Rachel but on Trent's lap next to Thad. The three were laughing and chatting about some dance flick they had all recently watched.

Kurt took his seat behind Wes and David, sliding in to make room for Blaine. The bus started moving and somewhere in the back, Kurt heard Mercedes laughing. He turned and craned his neck to see her whispering something to Chris, Trent, Thad, and Ethan, who chuckled and nodded. All of a sudden, Chris began beat boxing a drum beat that sounded awfully familiar to all the past and present New Directions members. Trent, Thad, and Ethan joined in after a few measures with vocal guitar riffs before Mercedes started singing the first verse, smiling seductively at all the boys.

_We've been here too long tryin' to get along_

_Pretending that you're, oh, so shy_

_I'm a natural man doin' all I can_

_My temperature is runnin' high_

Rachel took the next verse, shimmying her shoulders and smiling.

Cry at night no one in sight

And we got so much to share

Talkin's fine if you got the time

But I ain't got the time to spare, yeah

Nelly and Mercedes joined in for the chorus while the boys yelled the '_yeahs_'.

_**Do you wanna touch**_? [Yeah]

_**Do you wanna touch**_? [Yeah]

_**Do you wanna touch me there? Where?  
><strong>_

_**Do you wanna touch**_? [Yeah]

_**Do you wanna touch**_? [Yeah]

_**Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah  
><strong>_

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Nelly took the next two verses, bracing herself with the seat in front of her and moving her upper body sexily. When it came to the line, she even ran her fingers through her hair.

**Every girl and boy needs a little joy**

**All you do is sit and stare**

**Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please**

**Run your fingers through my hair  
><strong>

**My, my, my, whiskey and rye**

**Don't it make you feel so fine?**

**Right or wrong, don't it turn you on?**

**Can't you see we're wastin' time? Yeah**_  
><em>

_**Do you wanna touch**_? [Yeah]

_**Do you wanna touch**_? [Yeah]

_**Do you wanna touch me there? Where?  
><strong>_

_**Do you wanna touch****? **_[Yeah]

_**Do you wanna touch****? **_[Yeah]

_**Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah  
><strong>_

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

_Do ya? Do ya?_

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Do ya? Do ya?

As the girls's finished out the song, the boys continued to sing their '_yeah, oh yeah, oh yeahs_' in the background.

**Do you wanna touch,**

**Do you wanna touch me there?**

_Do you wanna touch,_

_Do you wanna touch me there?_

My, my, my,

Do you wanna touch me there?

**Won't you touch me?**

**Come on, yeah, you know you wanna do it.**

_Touch me there, yeah._

_My, my, touch me._

My, my, my, my, yeah, yeah.

Touch me there. You know where.

**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah.**

**You know where, yeah, yeah.**

When they ended the song, the bus erupted in applause and laughter, some of the guys even fanning themselves at the sexy performance by the girls. After a few more minutes of conversation, they reached the park. There was a wide open field with scattered trees and boulders and the occasional bench and picnic table. In one corner, there was a small playground, equipped with a jungle gym, a line of swings, and some slides. In another corner, a basketball court lay empty, calling the boys to play on it. Across the street from the playground was a small convenience store that sold beverages, junk food, and icy treats. Wes and David exited quickly, making their way over to a bench with a portable video game console in each of their hands. Jeff and Nick sprung up from their seats and pulled Nelly along with them as they headed to the playground. Chris and Ethan slowly followed them, the latter chatting away while the former pretended to listen. The three quiet boys headed towards a picnic table under some shade holding books in their hands. Thad, Trent, and Mercedes headed towards the convenience store, mumbling something about how frozen yogurt was just anorexic ice cream. Iggy exited the bus and waiting while Luke escorted Rachel out. The trio headed towards the playground, Rachel mentioning her love for jungle gyms. Flint and Zack walked over to the basketball court, a basketball nestled under Zack's arm. Finally, Ross, Kurt, and Blaine left the bus and made their way over to the playground.

Kurt and Ross settled at a picnic table near the swings, reading a Vogue magazine Ross brought with him. On the jungle gym, Rachel was swinging from the monkey bars with Ethan laughing behind her. Nelly, however, was hiding from Jeff and Nick in the tunnel away from the climbing structure.

"Who are you hiding from?" a voice said from behind her.

She covered her mouth to stifle a shriek and turned to see Chris smirking at her. "Oh, Chris, it's just you. You scared me. I thought you were one of the spazzes."

Chris chuckled, moving more into the tunnel so they were side by side. "Yeah, Three Six Mafia can be a bit overwhelming. They just get very excited very easily."

Nelly sighed softly. "I've noticed." She looked up at him and found herself staring into his chocolate eyes again. "Why are you hiding?"

"Not hiding," he stated. "Just came to find you."

"Yeah?" she smiled. "Well you found me."

A smile spread to Chris's lips, making his eyes sparkle. "That I did." The smile slowly faded into something more peaceful as his head began to move towards Nelly's. She gasped softly when she felt his hot breath reach her skin. Just as his lips graced hers, shouts tore them apart.

"Nelly!" Nick hollered.

"Oh Nelly!" Jeff yelled. "Where are you?"

"I-I should get back," Nelly whispered, ducking her head.

"Yeah," Chris replied in a breathy tone.

Nelly crawled out of the tunnel, her head spinning and her heart fluttering.

"There you are Nelly," Nick said, weaving his arm through hers.

"Come join us on the swings," Jeff smiled, taking her other arm.

"Um, actually, I need to talk to Kurt," Nelly muttered, plastering on her best fake smile. "Can I go on the swings with you guys later?"

"Of course Nelly," Nick assured.

Jeff turned to Nick and teased, "Race you there!" before bolting towards the swings. Nelly walked over to the picnic table and sat beside Kurt, laying her arms on the table and plopping her face into them with a groan.

"Nel?" Kurt spoke, putting his hand on her back and rubbing slightly. "You okay?"

"Noooooo," she whined, her face still buried in her arms. "Three Six Mafia ruined everything."

"Nelly Bells, what are you talking about?" he wondered, concern clear on his face.

"I almost kissed Chris," she stated. "Our lips were barely touching when Agent 3 and Agent 6 had to call my name and ruin the moment."

"Um," Kurt fought back chuckles, "did you want to kiss Chris?"

"I don't know," she moaned into her arm. She finally lifted her head and looked at him. "The last person I kissed was Jason." Her eyes filled with tears when her voice cracked at the name.

"Oh Nel," Kurt sighed, pulling the blonde in for a hug. "I know he hurt you but you can't let what he did keep you from living life. Chris is an amazing guy. He would never hurt you like that. You shouldn't feel bad about getting close to another guy, okay?"

Nelly nodded sadly, wiping the tears from her eyes. Across the playground, she saw Chris finally exiting the tunnel. He smiled at her and began to walk over, stuffing his hands in his pockets along the way. _Time to move on, Nelly_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you like it! Please go check out <span>Baby, You're Not Alone<span> and He Could Be The One if you haven't already :)_**

**_LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND WANT TO WRITE MORE! :P_**


	3. Falling for Him

**_.** Thank you all for your support. It means so much to know people care about what I write. You guys seriously are the reason I update this story so fast. So here it is. Enjoy!**_**

* * *

><p>While Nelly was being tortured by Three Six Mafia, Rachel was playing on the jungle gym with Ethan. The monkey bars were her favorite. When she was a kid, her fathers taught her how to swing from them, holding her waist to support her as she went. They used to take her to the park every Saturday when she was a child. As she got older, the trips to the park were replaced with daddy-only lunch dates and parties at the office until they disappeared completely. Nowadays, Rachel rarely saw her fathers at all. They're either at work or on one of their many anniversary trips. Although she pretended it didn't bother her, deep down Rachel only wished to be loved. That's the reason she became so attached to Finn so quickly. She craved male affection and sought to find it elsewhere since she clearly wasn't getting it at home.<p>

Rachel was so lost in thought that she missed a bar and fell to the ground, scraping her knee on a sharp piece of mulch. Ethan quickly jumped down and rushed to her side, helping her sit up and checking out her knee.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking her over for any other injuries.

"I'm fine," Rachel assured, standing up and brushing herself off. "Just a little scratch." She winced as she went to move.

"Come here," Ethan said. Before she could object, Ethan had lifted her up and into his arms, carrying her bridal style back to the bus. "You need some first aid and I happen to be certified." He smiled down at her and nudged her forehead with his nose. Rachel giggled and laid her head against Ethan's chest.

"I'm quite surprised by your strength, Ethan," she commented. "You seem to be significantly small compared to your teammates."

"Oh, I am," he confirmed with a chuckle. "But don't worry, you're light as a feather. I won't drop you." They made it over to the bus rather quickly. Ethan had Charles open the door and he walked up the steps, still cradling Rachel. He placed her onto some seats before searching through one of the overhead containers. "I know it's in here somewhere. Aha!" he exclaimed, pulling a plastic first aid box out. "Here we are. Now you just sit still and I'll take care of everything."

As Ethan worked, Rachel watched him attend to her wound gracefully and meticulously. "Why did you get certified in first aid?" she wondered aloud.

"I have two younger siblings," he began to explain. "Suzy and Jack have always been very adventurous and this results in many injuries. My older sister Danielle was going to take the course for babysitting, so I tagged along. I thought if I was certified, if anything really bad happened, I'd know what to do."

"That's really sweet of you," Rachel commented with a smile. "You're so fortunate to have siblings."

"Yeah, well, Jack and Suzy are pains in my ass most of the time and Danielle is away at college now so I rarely see or hear from her," he replied sadly. "We used to be really close but she's drifted apart."

"I know exactly how you feel." Rachel looked down and fidgeted with the hem of her sundress. "My fathers used to take me to the park near my house every Saturday. Then other things became more important." She shrugged. "I barely see them anymore these days. They still support me by leaving money in my account and I know they love me, but I'd rather they actually be around and show it, you know?" She looked up at him, unaware of the tears that had begun to well in her eyes. When a tear rolled down her cheek, she muttered a '_sorry_' and went to wipe it away. Ethan stopped her, grasping her wrist lightly and placing her hand in his.

"No child should have to feel so alienated by their parents," Ethan stated, rubbing soothing circles on Rachel's hand while he wiped away her fallen tear. "It's their loss. They don't get to experience how wonderful you are to be around."

Rachel smiled softly. "Thank you Ethan." She stood up and looked into his eyes, becoming lost in the bright blue pools. In a flash, Rachel laid her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself up to press her lips against his. At first he was slow to respond, but soon he was wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back fervently. Rachel couldn't believe it. This was exactly what Finn had been talking about. _Fireworks_. When she felt Ethan's warm tongue brush her bottom lip, she gasped, secretly loving this new buzzing sensation running through her body. Her mouth opened in response and it was all teeth, tongues, and lips until they had to separate for air. They were both panting, their foreheads pressed together and a smile on both their faces. "That was…"

"Yeah," he sighed, his smile growing brighter. "Um, we should head back." Rachel nodded and walked off the bus, only to find herself face to face with Luke.

"There you are Rachel. I've been looking for you." He put on his cocky smile, something Rachel was sure he used on girls to make them swoon. "May I escort you back to the playground?"

"Um, I need to make a quick call," she murmured. "I'll meet up with you later, okay?" She fake-smiled.

"Very well," he bowed his head and walked away.

Rachel walked past Nelly, Kurt, and Ross sitting at a picnic table (_wait, was Nelly crying? I'll ask her about it later_), Flint and Zack playing basketball, and the three quiet boys reading until she found an empty bench under some trees and far enough away from everyone else that she had privacy. She sat down and pulled out her phone, chocking up when she caught site of her background. It was still a photo of her and Finn, smiling and hugging each other during glee. Nelly had taken it secretly and sent it to her that night. Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she scrolled through her phone book, finally finding the number and pressing the green '_call_' button. After two rings, she heard the one person who would be most honest with her.

"Go for Puckerman."

"Noah," Rachel whimpered, tears now falling from her eyes.

"Rach is that you? What's wrong? Did Karofksy slushy you again? Is it Finn? Who's ass do I have to kick?" Puck rushed out, causing Rachel to giggle softly.

"Noah, calm down. I just need you to be honest with me."

"About what?" he asked puzzled.

"What should I do about Finn?" she asked, feeling embarrassed about the whole situation.

"I thought you two broke up," he questioned, even more confused.

"We did, I just don't know if I should wait for him to forgive me or move on," she explained honestly.

"You know Finn is my boy," he paused, something Rachel knew he did when he was considering his words, "but you are my top girl, aside from Ma and Sarah of course. Water bug, you deserve so much more than that thick head." Rachel sighed, showing her uncertainty on this statement. "I'm serious. Rach, you're my best friend and it kills me to see you trailing after a guy that is stupid enough to cheat off Brittany. You are sexy as fuck, have talent out the ass, and are the smartest bitch I know. Frankenteen is just keeping you down."

"Noah-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, language. But you know it's all true." Rachel could practically see his smug look, complete with eyebrows raised and a toothless grin.

"I guess you're right," she sighed.

Puck chuckled, enjoying hearing those words come from her mouth in relation to something he said. "Where is this coming from anyways B?"

"I met a guy-"

"Name, age, and address."

"Noah, no," Rachel said adamantly. "I will not let you terrify poor Ethan."

"Ethan who? Come on Berry, work with me here," Puck joked.

"Noah!" she yelled frustrated.

"Fine, fine," he laughed again. "But seriously, who is this guy?"

"He's a Warbler."

Puck groaned. "Not another Jesse St. Douche, Rach."

"Noah, shame on you," Rachel scolded. "Not only is that a horrible name to call Jesse, despite the fact that he was utterly cruel to me, Ethan is nothing like Jesse. Besides, he's Kurt's friend. Do you really believe Kurt would befriend a Jesse-like character?"

"Not after he broke St. Jackass's arm after Regionals last year," Puck chuckled, stopping when he heard Rachel gasp on the other line. He smacked his hand onto his forehead. "Shit, you weren't supposed to find out about that."

A disappointed sigh left Rachel's mouth. "I will have to discuss the lack of necessity for violence to Kurt later." Just then, Rachel noticed Ethan making his way over. He smiled at her, to which she returned an equally pleasant smile.

"Berry, you still there?" Puck asked. "Berry? Water bug? Rachel!" Puck shouted when he got no response.

"Oh, sorry Noah," she blushed, speaking just as Ethan sat beside her. "Um, I'll talk to you when I get home okay? Maybe we can get coffee before we head to school?"

"Sure," Puck replied, "and water bug?"

"Yes, Noah?" she said in a spaced out tone, barely paying any attention and opting to look at Ethan smile at her out of the corner of her eye instead.

"I love you."

"I love you too Noah," she responded before realizing what she was reciprocating. She heard Puck chuckle and became very flustered, awkwardly laughing and blushing as Ethan looked at her quizzically. "Goodbye Noah."

"Later Berry," he managed between chuckles. "Say 'hi' to Ethan for me." Rachel hung up just as Puck was busting out in harder laughter. She cradled her phone in her lap and waited for the blush to leave her cheeks before slowly looking up at Ethan.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Ethan asked, keeping his eyes on his hands.

"No," Rachel spoke just above a whisper. His head shot up, confusion clear on his face.

"But you said- I thought that- huh?" he stammered, stopping when a soft smile brushed Rachel's lips.

"Noah Puckerman is my best friend," she explained. "I've known him since preschool when our parents met at temple and tried to plan our future together. They had practically forced us to grow up together and some form of a friendship had formed. We were really all each other had. I comforted him when his dad left and helped babysit his little sister Sarah when his mom had to work double shifts at the hospital to get food on the table. He hung out with me when my dads were away and held me after I got egged by my ex and his soulless automatrons. Despite how close we were, he became a jock and I became an outcast. In order to keep up the illusion, I allowed him to slushy me as long as he paid for the dry cleaning bill and helped me clean up. It's a really twisted relationship, but he knows me the best and is the most blunt with me, especially when I need it but don't necessarily want it."

"So… You don't have a boyfriend?" Ethan looked at her incredulously.

"Correct," Rachel giggled.

He let out a breath of relief, smiling back gently. "Good."

"And why exactly is that a good thing?" she asked, looking up at him shyly.

"Because if you had a boyfriend, I couldn't ask you out," Ethan smiled, nodding reassuringly when Rachel's eyes widened.

"You want to go out with me? Like, on a date?" she questioned, clearly skeptical.

"Yeah," he confirmed. Taking her hands in his he asked, "Rachel Berry, will you do me the honor of having dinner with me on Friday night?"

Rachel giggled, squeezing Ethan's hands and nodding. "I would love to." Ethan smiled and kissed her cheek, unintentionally sending more sparks through Rachel's core.

Ethan stood up and offered his hand. "May I escort you back to the playground," he mocked Luke.

She laughed a little harder and took his hand, standing beside him. "You most certainly may." The pair smiled at each other as they walked hand in hand back to the playground. They were too caught up in each other to notice a certain blonde glaring at them from inside the play area.

"Rachel Berry, I will make you mine." With a smirk, Luke walked away, Iggy trailing behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you guys liked it :) Please review! Love you all!<em>**


	4. Serenade Me

**_I totally wanted to finish and get this up last night but I was utterly exhausted and ended up writing a lot more stuff the next day for this chapter. That being said, this is the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories, and that was before my always present A/N. I don't really have a lot to say. A few quick thank you to my wonderful reviewers. You guys are beautiful and amazing and I love you :) Now, ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p>After having her little chat with Kurt, Nelly found herself walking across the playground to meet Chris who was also walking towards her. They were about five feet apart when two smiling faces popped in front of Nelly, causing her to stumble back and stifle a scream.<p>

"Nelly, let's go on the swings," Jeff urged, practically bouncing on the spot.

"I'll push you," Nick smiled, vibrating as well.

"No, I will."

"No, me."

"Agent 6 should do it!"

"Agent 3 is better!"

"Guys!" Nelly shrieked. Her eyes were closed tight out of frustration and her hands were balled by her sides.

"Yes?" they said in unison with a smile and all eyes on her.

Nelly took a few soothing breathes and finally relaxed before putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Look, I'm the type of person who will be completely honest with someone, even if it stings a little to hear the truth. I have to be that person right now, okay?" They nodded. "Okay, here it goes." She paused and took a deep breath. "You guys are really nice but way too all over the place for me. I need someone who is more laid back and that's just not you, not like I want you guys to change at all. It's not that I don't like you guys, in fact you remind me a lot of my cousins, I just can't see you guys as more than friends. Besides, even if I did, there's no way I would ever be able to choose between you two. I'm really sorry. Do you think we could possibly be friends?"

Jeff and Nick looked at each other, having a silent conversation before nodding once and facing Nelly again. "We'd love to be friends," they replied with a smile. They pulled her in for a hug and Nelly smiled, hugging them back tightly. They pulled away for a quick second to kiss each of her cheeks, causing her to smile and giggle.

"Good." She separated herself from them, noticing Chris walking away with his hands in his pockets. "I'll catch you guys later." She ran after Chris, leaving Three Six Mafia behind. "Chris, wait up!" He stopped walking but didn't turn around. Seeing he wasn't going to turn, she walked around to stand in front of him. "Why'd you leave?"

"You looked busy," he answered, looking anywhere but at her.

"I was telling them I wasn't interested," Nelly shrugged. "I'm actually interested in someone else."

Chris's eyes focused on her. "You are?"

Nelly smiled. "Yeah, I am. He's pretty cute too. Tall, tan, brown hair. He's got a really great smile too."

"It's Zack isn't it?" he joked. "That bastard." Nelly giggled before shaking her head. A soft smile graced her lips as she reached up, tracing her fingers along the edge of his face. He leaned into her touch, his eyes closed and mouth turned into a half smile, and sighed. "I want to do this right," he whispered, brushing some stray hairs behind her ear and cupping her face in his palm. "Let me take you out Friday night."

"Okay," Nelly nodded, smiling. "I'd like that."

Chris's smile grew, his hand moving to run through her hair. Nelly's eyes stayed locked on his as he slowly leaned in, lifting her chin and pressing his lips gently to hers. She wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with the soft chocolate hair at the nape of his neck. She inhaled a slow, deep breath through her nose, instantly falling in love with the sheer aroma that was just Chris. Although it only lasted a few moments, the passion in that one kiss sent chills through both of their bodies. When they separated, huge gins lay on their faces, their eyes searching the others and their hearts fluttering. To some the kiss could be seen as premature, but Nelly and Chris felt something indescribable between them, something that seemed to vibrate within them when they were in close proximity of each other, something telling them that this was just the beginning of something wonderful.

They were pulled from their thoughts by Wes, calling them to return to the Warbler-Mobile. Chris ran his hand down Nelly's arm until it tangled with hers. They smiled at each other before walking to the bus. Behind them, Three Six Mafia looked on with sadness.

"Agent 3?"

"Yes Agent 6?"

"Love sucks."

"Roger that." Nick paused, watching the couple in front of them. "At least she's happy."

"I guess you're right," Jeff agreed. He threw his arm around his best friend's shoulders and started walking. "Hey, maybe she can introduce us to some of her friends." They chuckled and ran onto the bus.

* * *

><p>Inside the convenience store, Thad, Trent, and Mercedes were grabbing some snacks for Mercedes and the rest of the girls' ride back to Lima. The trio all walked to the front dejectedly when they found the store did not sell tots (<em>the chocolate diva had learned the two boys loved the potato bites almost as much as she did<em>). After purchasing the numerous bags off chips, candy, and soda, Thad noticed the ice cream counter and offered to pay. They walked to the counter and began trying to find a flavor.

Mercedes was having a lot of trouble picking what kind of ice cream she wanted. She really liked Death by Chocolate, but she didn't know if that would be too ironic. She also didn't want to get Vanilla Bean, just because it might draw too much attention to her rapidly growing crush on Trent. Finally, she decided to keep it safe and chose Mint Chocolate Chip. So what if she had been thinking about kissing Trent when she picked it? It's no big deal.

Mercedes blushed when Trent ordered Death by Chocolate after her and she wondered if it had the same connotation as if she had ordered Vanilla Bean. Being her, she was probably reading too deeply into things. It's a good ice cream flavor, so there may not be a hidden meaning behind his choosing of that flavor. Thad picked Mocha Chip and headed back to the park with the groceries in his hands, saying he was going to join Flint and Zack's basketball game. Mercedes and Trent, now alone, sat out on a bench in front of the store. A comfortable silence settled over the two as they ate their ice cream. After a while, Mercedes' curiosity got the best of her.

"What made you pick that flavor?"

Trent swallowed the bit of ice cream in his mouth and turned to her. "I really like chocolate." He smiled and brushed away some ice cream from the corner of her mouth with his thumb. "And not just with ice cream," he clarified with a wink.

Mercedes gulped and giggled, soon blushing under the intensity of Trent's stare. She could have sworn she saw his head leaning down to hers when a voice shattered the moment,

"Alright, Warblers!" Wes called from the parking lot. "Everybody back on the bus if we want the girls to get home at a reasonable hour." Slowly and reluctantly, the teens began to head toward the bus.

"Sit with me?" Trent asked hopefully, standing and offering his arm.

"Of course," Mercedes replied, rising and weaving her arm through his. They walked with a smile on each of their faces, chatting away about the last season of _So You Think You Can Dance?_. When they reached the bus, they were one of the last groups there so they quickly climbed on. They soon found Thad, who stood and allowed them to slide in before him. Trent sat first and settled before motioning for Mercedes to sit on his lap. Sitting down, she couldn't hide the blush when she felt his arms wrap around her to keep her secure. She smiled and nestled her body against him. Once she saw Kurt and Blaine take their seats, Wes stood to take attendance. As people responded to their names being called, Mercedes noticed some seat changes. A couple rows back, Nelly was sitting on Chris's lap in the same manner as Mercedes was on Trent. The tall boy was whispering something in the blonde's ear that made her giggle and blush. Beside them was Zack who was talking to his brother Flint across the aisle. Mercedes stretched her neck and noticed, next to Flint, was Ethan. She could barely see him smiling behind Rachel as the petite songstress jabbered on about something. When Wes finally finished roll call, the bus began to move. All of a sudden, at the front of the bus, Blaine stood up.

"Guys, I almost forgot!" He rummaged through one of the overhead compartments and pulled out his guitar. "Any requests?"

"You girls got anything else for us?" David chuckled from the front, earning some nods and catcalls.

"Nah, we wanna hear what you prep boys got," Mercedes replied, Nelly and Rachel nodding with her.

"Ethan, Trent, follow my lead," Chris shouted, a smile growing on his face. "Blaine, play that song you wrote for that Jimmy guy you liked freshman year. You know the one you adapted when you met K-"

"OKAY!" Blaine interrupted, blushing furiously. "Chris, I know the song." He strummed a few notes before Chris started singing, with Ethan taking the second verse, and Trent following after.

_You're tall and fun and skinny,_

_You're really, really pretty,_

_Nelly._

I'm the Mickey to your Minnie,

You're the Tigger to my Winnie,

Rachy.

**I wanna take you to the city,**

**Gonna take you out to dinny,**

'**Cedes.**

_**You're cuter than a guinea pig.**_

_**Wanna take you up to Winnipeg,**_

_**THAT'S in Canada!**_

_Nelly, _Rachy, **'Cedes**

"Alright, alright," Blaine shouted as he stopped playing, the rest of the Warblers laughing.

Rachel, Nelly, and Mercedes all giggled and blushed. "Come on guys, sing a real song," Rachel insisted.

"Hey, I wrote that!" Blaine defended.

"Calm down curly, you know what she meant," Mercedes retorted. Blaine frowned and slumped a little in his seat, eliciting more laughter.

"I've got the perfect song," _ stated from his seat. He whispered something to _ and the message was sent all the way to Blaine, who smiled and started to play. Ethan started it off, vocalizing a bit before taking the first verse.

I'm no Superman.

I can't take your hand

And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah.

I can't read your mind

Like a billboard sign

And tell you everything you wanna hear, but

I'll be your hero.

'_Cause I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me, like gravity_

_I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_Oh I'll be your hero yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

**So incredible, some kind of miracle**

**That when it's meant to be**

**I'll become a hero oh**

**So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you**

**Yeah I'll be your hero yeah**

'_**Cause I, I can be everything you need**_

_**If you're the one for me, like gravity**_

_**I'll be unstoppable**_

_**I, yeah I believe in destiny**_

_**I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul**_

_**But if you're the one for me**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**Yeah, yeah I'll be your hero**_

_**Yeah, I'll be your hero**_

_**Hero**_

Everybody started applauding, cheering for the three guys who sang. The three girls smiled brightly and clapped too. Rachel laid her head on Ethan's shoulder, shyly kissing his cheek which unfortunately for her didn't go by unnoticed. Many of the surrounding boys whistled and teased, making Rachel and Ethan blush. Nelly was not as shy and plainly kissed Chris, resulting in an even greater uproar. Chris simply held her close and ignored his friends, cherishing this time with Nelly. The last diva didn't quite know how to respond. Obviously her two friends had taken that step with their chosen Warblers while she had not. Instead of planting one on Trent like she really wanted to, she whispered a soft '_thank you_' into his ear and laid her head against him. The boy was clearly satisfied, smiling and wrapping his arms tighter around the girl on his lap. The rest of the trip was uneventful and soon the Warbler-Mobile pulled into the Dalton parking lot. Everyone filed off of the bus and waited at the door for their three new friends to exit. Rachel, Mercedes, and Nelly hugged each and every Warbler, thanking them for a wonderful day and promising to visit again soon. Eventually it was just the divas and their dudes.

Blaine stepped forward and hugged them. "I expect to hear all the details from these numbskulls, but if you guys want to talk about it, don't be afraid to call." He smiled when they promised they would and headed to the dorms.

When the three unofficial couples looked at Kurt, he quickly made some excuse and ran to his room, reminding the girls to call him when they got home. Chris took Nelly's hand and led her over to a little pond on the grounds. Mercedes was pulled away by Trent, leaving Ethan and Rachel alone by the bus.

Ethan pulled her in for a hug, holding his arms around her shoulders, and Rachel wrapped her arms around his middle, laying her head against his chest. "I don't want this day to end," she muttered into his chest.

"Me neither," he replied, running his hand through her hair. "I'm so glad you came to visit Kurt."

"I am as well. It was a much more advantageous trip than it was initially planned to be." Ethan smiled. One thing he had learned today was that Rachel made a habit of turning any simple sentence into something elaborately said. The odd thing is that was one of his favorite parts about her. "Do you still want to take me out to dinner on Friday night?" she inquired, unsure.

Ethan gently pulled Rachel away, looking directly in her beautifully crazy, brown eyes. "Of course I do." She smiled and stood up on her toes to peck his lips sweetly. "But until then," he said, pulling out a business card, "I expect you to text me whenever you feel like it." Rachel looked down at the card and smiled when she read, '_Ethan Baker. Math and French Tutor. Piano Teacher. Vocal Coach._' off of the little white card. She nodded, silently promising to text him, and quickly hugged and kissed him again when she saw Mercedes and Trent walking over with giant smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Trent had pulled Mercedes over to a bench in front of a fountain. They sat down next to each other and Trent pulled Mercedes to his side. After a few moments of silence, she stood up.<p>

"I should probably head back," she stated with a frown.

"Wait," he pleaded, standing in front of her. "There's something I've wanted to do all day."

"What are you-" a pair of lips silenced her. Trent gently grasped her face as he kissed her urgently. Mercedes' hands latched onto his plaid shirt, aching to feel him closer. His thumb brushed her cheek, suddenly transforming the kiss from passionate to intimate. As they pulled away, Mercedes' heart fluttered. Trent smiled and brushed his fingers over her hair.

"Sorry that took so long," he apologized.

"You are so forgiven," she replied, voice breathy.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "What are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked, his smile growing.

"I would love to." She hugged him tightly, pressing a quick peck on his lips.

Trent sighed happily, his arms wrapped around her. "Come on, let's get you back." They started to walk back before Mercedes stopped them.

"Wait," she ordered. She pulled a pen out of her purse and grabbed his hand. Turning it palm up, she wrote down her number, kissing the middle of his hand before releasing it. "You better text me twinkle toes."

"I will," Trent chuckled. He took her hand in his, making sure his other one stayed untouched until he got his phone in his room, and walked her back to the bus. He pecked her cheek when Ethan came walking towards them. "I'll see you Friday," he promised, squeezing her hand.

"Okay," she said. "Bye Ethan."

"Catch you later Mercedes," he responded. The two boys headed into the dorms, leaving the two girls by the bus.

"Where's Nelly?" Mercedes asked while approaching.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Rachel replied. "Nelly! Time to go!"

* * *

><p>The pond Chris had pulled Nelly to was a small koi pond with lily pads floating in one corner and an artificial waterfall in another. It truly was one of the most beautiful sites on the grounds.<p>

"I had an amazing day," Nelly said, wishing it never had to end.

"I did too," Chris responded, brushing his thumb along her knuckles. "I'll come pick you up at seven on Friday, okay?" Nelly nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Hey," he lifted her chin. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she assured. "Just going to be a long three days."

Chris chuckled. "I know. Here, let me see your phone." She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. He played around with it for a few moments before giving it back to her. A sound came from his pocket soon after. He pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons before returning it to his pocket. "There. Now you have my number and I have yours. We can text whenever we want." Nelly smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. He quickly responded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Only when they started hearing Nelly's name being called did they separate. "I should get you back." Nelly nodded and the pair walked hand in hand back to the bus. When they were a few yards away, she kissed him again deeply before he pecked her forehead and walked away with a quick wave to Rachel and Mercedes.

The three girls headed to Nelly's car with Mercedes' groceries in hand and big smiles on their faces. They spent the car ride filling each other in on the events of the day, giggling and teasing each other playfully. After dropping Mercedes and Rachel off, Nelly pulled into her driveway and went up to her room to change her Facebook status. She logged in to find sixteen new friend requests. She smiled as she added all of the Warblers, her smile growing significantly when she added Chris Hall. After changing her status to '_had an amazing day with some wonderful boys_', she noticed she had a wall post from Chris. She clicked her profile and smiled with she read '_I miss you already. Three Six Mafia is torturing Ethan, Trent, and I and Kurt wants me to remind you to call him. See you Friday beautiful_'. Most of the Warblers had already liked it, as well as Rachel and Mercedes. With this bit of happiness, Nelly shut off her laptop and headed downstairs for dinner.

* * *

><p>An hour away in Carmel, Ohio, a boy looked at his computer screen, a Facebook profile of a smiling blonde hugging a large black girl, a petite brunette, and an angelic boy. He glared at a wall post by some boy. "Looks like I have to make a little visit to Lima," he said to himself.<p>

"Jason! Time for dinner!"

"Coming!" He closed his laptop and walked out of his room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*hides behind laptop* Please don't hurt me for that cliffy :P I had to put some drama into this incredibly fluffy fic. Um, so I didn't do this in my last couple chapters, so I have to do it now. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I do not own Ginny's Song, Darren Criss does (bless his soul). I do not own Hero, Sterling Knight does. For Chapter Two: "Do You Wanna Touch?", I do not own Do You Wanna Touch, Gwenyth Paltrow and the cast of Glee does. The only thing I do own is the storyline, Nelly, and my love for all things Glee, StarKid, and Warblers :)<em>**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!_**


	5. Sick Like Animals

**_I know it's been a while since I last posted, and I've had this chapter written on my phone, but a lot has been going on in my life. One of my friend's little sister was hit by a car and passed away Monday night. She was ten years old and had a lifetime ahead of her that was taken away too soon. I probably shouldn't be sharing all of this, but I always feel like I owe you guys explanations when I delay posting. I don't think I will be able to post again for a while because I have to work on a rough draft for my college essay and read four books by the end of the summer, so I hope this super long chapter will hold you over until then. Enjoy!_**

**_[THIS CHAPTER IS PUBLISHED IN MEMORY OF BRIDGETTE CULHANE. REST IN PEACE MINI NINJA ]_**

* * *

><p>Rachel had much difficulty concentrating in school the next day (<em>but of course she still did because she was a star in the making and couldn't afford to slack<em>). For the first time in her entire high school career, Rachel actually texted during class. She had sent a message in the car ride home so Ethan had her number and they'd been texting ever since. In the classic, cheesy way, they were talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Rachel looked around and noticed Nelly and Mercedes were doing the same, their phones in their lap or behind a book, their fingers moving rapidly over their keyboards. A new message came in on all three phones from a number neither of them recognized.

'_Dear Rachel, Nelly, and Mercedes,_

_Please stop distracting Ethan, Chris, and Trent. Madame Montfleur is becoming very frustrated with them after having to ask them numerous times to put their phones away. Also, Warbler practice is from 3 to 4 today, so please do not text them during this time either. Enjoy the rest of your day and I'm sure we will see each other soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Wes'_

The three girls all snorted, trying to contain their laughter. Even in text message, Wes was the definition of professional. They quickly sent a message to their boys, detailing Wes's message and ordering them to focus. After saying a quick goodbye and promising to chat with them after Warbler's practice, they closed their phones and returned them to their bags and pockets. The next few classes were uneventful and finally it was lunch time. The trio sat with the gleeks and chatted about what they could sing at Regionals, especially since they tied at Sectionals. In Rachel's opinion, tying was far too close to losing, so they really had to step it up if they wanted to make it to Nationals. Puck teased the three girls a bit on their day yesterday, much to Rachel's chagrin, forcing them to tell the table about what had happened. The responses were all different but overall positive, ranging from Quinn's '_let's just hope we don't have another Jesse on our hands_' to Santana's '_wanky girls, get some_'. Finn was the only negative person, frowning significantly and crossing his arms.

"What's wrong Frankenteen?" Santana teased. "Worried now that Berry's moved on you don't have a fall back?"

"Shut up Satan," Finn snapped, before returning to his confused and hurt puppy look. "I just thought you were waiting for me to forgive you Rachel." Numerous people scoffed around the table, including Rachel.

"You broke up with me, remember Finn?" she sneered, getting more pissed off by the second. "You lost all right to comment on my love life when you ended our relationship." She paused for a moment before turning towards him and leaning toward him angrily. "And I'm not some lap dog who'll come running back the second you show some affection towards me. You had your chance to be with me and you ended it over a stupid mistake."

"Rachel-" Finn tried to cut in but was stopped.

"You lie to me about having sex with Santana and I forgave you, but you can't manage to forgive me when I kiss Noah out of anger? What about Quinn? You lead her to cheat on poor Sam even when just last year she had a _child_ with your best friend," she growled the last statement, something shocking the others surrounding the table. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I saved myself for you Finn. I didn't sleep with Jesse because it didn't feel right. I didn't sleep with him because _he _wasn't _you_. Clearly you didn't love me enough to do the same with Santana. I would have been able to get over that fact a little easier if you hadn't kept it from me for so long. I'm done getting hurt by _you_ and lied to by _you_ and waiting for _you_ to forgive me for something so insignificant, no offense Noah." Puck shrugged and whispered a soft '_it's cool_'. "I suggest you get over me Finn, because I am _so_ over you." Everyone at the table (_minus Finn and Quinn_) erupted into applause, some high-fiving and patting Rachel on the back. The group had returned to their usual conversation when Nelly received a text message.

"Hey, it's from Kurt." She read it and a confused expression grew on her face.

"What's it say Nel?" Artie asked, rolling closer.

"It says '_Heads up. Not my idea_'."

"I wonder what that could mean," Tina said.

"I have no cl-" Nelly went to respond but was cut off when the cafeteria doors opened and voices began to sing. She heard them slowly build up before a steady beat was echoing throughout the room, the vocal instrumental coming in while the Warblers flooded the lunch room. They started dancing and weaving through the tables, Trent, Chris, and Ethan somehow making their way to the girls. Blaine started singing and all eyes were on him.

_Here we go again._

_I kinda wanna be more than friends._

_So take it easy on me,_

_I'm afraid you're never satisified._

Just when New Directions realized their friend wasn't among the backup singers, Kurt came bopping in, taking the next verse.

**Here we go again.**

**We're sick like animals.**

**We play pretend.**

**You're just a cannibal,**

**And I'm afraid I won't get out alive.**

_**No I won't sleep tonight.**_

During the chorus, each Warbler grabbed a girl's hand, Mercedes, Nelly, and Rachel being dragged out of their seats by their boys. The rest of the room looked on as the Warblers danced cutely with each McKinley girl, milking this performance for all it's worth. The only two that weren't dancing with a girl were Blaine and Kurt, who were performing and continuing to prance around the room.

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**I want some more.**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**What are you waitin' for?**_

_**Say goodbye to my heart tonight.**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**I want some more.**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**What are you waitin' for?**_

_**What are you waitin' for?**_

_**Say goodbye to my heart tonight.**_

Blaine took the next line, winking at the New Directions table, all of whom he'd grown rather close with.

_Here we are again._

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in._

_It's gettin' heavier,_

_And I wanna run and hide._

_I wanna run and hide._

Those girls that hadn't been chosen swooned when Kurt growled his next lines sexily. Blaine found himself gravitating closer, singing the united lines looking directly into Kurt's eyes.

**I do it every time.**

**You're killin' me now.**

_**And I won't be denied by you,**_

_**The animal inside of you.**_

At this point, the whole cafeteria was moving to the music, the Warblers leaving the girls and moving around, heading towards the doors.

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**I want some more.**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**What are you waitin' for?**_

_**Say goodbye to my heart tonight.**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**I want some more.**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**What are you waitin' for?**_

_**What are you waitin' for?**_

_**Say goodbye to my heart tonight.**_

Kurt and Blaine sang the next verse facing each other while their friends behind them looked flirtatiously at the girls around the room but still remaining in their formation.

_**Hush, hush, the world is quiet.**_

_**Hush, hush, we both can't fight it.**_

_**It's us that made this mess.**_

_**Why can't you understand?**_

_**Woah, I won't sleep tonight.**_

The formation broke up again, some of the Warblers even throwing their blazers down as they went to dance with the girls again.

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**I want some more.**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**What are you waitin' for?**_

_**Say goodbye to my heart tonight.**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**I want some more.**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**What are you waitin' for?**_

_**What are you waitin' for?**_

_**What are you waitin'?**_

**Here we go again.**

**Here we go again.**

**Here we go again.**

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight.**

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**I want some more.**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**What are you waitin' for?**_

_**What are you waitin' for?**_

_**Say goodbye to my heart tonight.**_

The cafeteria exploded with applause. New Directions was baffled by how well their opponents-but-secretly-friends were accepted. The Dalton students laughed and dispersed, talking to some of the New Directions and McKinley students that approached them. Chris, Ethan, and Trent all hugged their girls.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked, nestling into Ethan's arms.

"We kind of planned this last night," Ethan explained shyly. "We really couldn't wait until Friday to see you."

"Well we're glad you came," Nelly smiled, pecking Chris's lips.

"Look who it is boys," a deep voice said. "It's gay ass Hummel and his homo prep school friends. The past month must have been a dream for you Fairy."

"Back off Karofksy," Nelly threatened while Chris held her back. She'd always been overly protective of Kurt and knew what he had been going through when he decided to transfer.

"Was I fucking talking to you Harrison?" Karofksy spat. His eyes grazed over the giant brunette holding Nelly and his sneer turned into a smug smirk. "The new guy looks a little too comfortable there Nelly. Didn't you meet Hummel's prep school friends yesterday?" Nelly simply glared at him. "Guess the rumors are true. You are a little _whore_." Soft chuckles came from the football player's chums as Nelly gulped, desperately trying to contain her tears. "No wonder your boyfriend dumped your _slutty_ ass."

"That's it!" Chris shouted, stepping around Nelly and walking up to Karofsky. "It's worse enough you drove Kurt away from his friends and family. Now you're bringing up a girl's past to put her down? What kind of man are you?" The lunch room '_ooh_'ed, all the teens now enthralled with the scene unfolding in front of them. "It takes a really insecure person to resort to degrading others so crudely. Now why don't you and your little jock straps disappear before we show you how Dalton handles things." At this point, the rest of the Warblers were gathered around Chris, glaring at the ignorant athlete and cracking their knuckles.

Karofsky appeared to be a tad frightened, but immediately straightened up and scoffed. "Like I'd be scared of you fags." He turned to his friends and laughed. When he turned back around, a hard fist collided with his jaw, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. The jocks looked up with wide eyes to see Kurt shaking his quickly swelling hand.

"Scatter," he ordered the football players, shooting them an icy look. They quickly followed orders, leaving an applauding cafeteria. Kurt smiled before feeling the pain of the punch sink in. "Someone _please_ do something to make this throbbing in my hand stop."

Mercedes and Rachel swiftly grabbed Kurt and started to lead him out of the lunch room. However, they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Sue Sylvester blocking the doors, her arms crossed and a classic bored look on her face.

"Porcelain, it's good to see you again," she stated.

"An honor, as usual, coach," Kurt replied, holding his throbbing hand.

"Care to explain why Tarzan over there is out cold on _my_ floor?"

"I punched him, ma'am."

"Hmmm…" she mused, apparently evaluating the scene. "Well done," she concluded with a small smirk. "I will handle any repercussions. Just get yourself and your blazer boys out of here. While I usually prefer conformity, their uniforms are giving me the urge to kick a homeless person." She was turning to leave when she suddenly stopped and faced Kurt again. "And Porcelain?"

"Yes, coach?"

"If those Dalton dweebs give you any trouble, let me know. You know I have my connections. Rocko's always looking for a new assignment."

"I don't think your hit men will be needed, but thanks coach," Kurt acknowledged, nodding his head.

Sue shrugged and whispered, "Just say the word," before storming out of the cafeteria, making a point to push any students out of her way.

"Who was that?" Wes asked, slightly terrified.

"Did she say something about hit men?" Jeff recalled, both intrigue and scared.

"Yeah and why did she call you '_Porcelain_'?" Blaine questioned, his inner gay protector shining through.

Kurt sighed. "I'll explain everything on the bus. Let's just get out of here." He let Rachel and Mercedes lead him out, making a quick stop at the nurse's office to grab an ice pack. Nelly walked with Chris, holding his hand but otherwise not acknowledging what just happened. When they finally got outside, Chris pulled her aside and latched their hands between them.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking into her eyes. Tears started to form in her eyes and she shook her head. Chris wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. Usually crying girls freaked him out, but for some reason he felt compelled to comfort and protect her. "It's okay." A few minutes passed and her breathing settled, the sobs replaced with soft sniffling. She pulled away and looked up at him from in his arms. "Better?" he asked, wiping her cheeks with his thumbs.

She nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking down.

"Hey," he lifted her chin. "You have nothing to apologize for. That guy is an ass and had no right to attack you like that."

"Maybe he's right," she muttered, her eyes shifting to anything but him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Maybe we moved too fast. Maybe I am a slut, I mean I just met you yesterday and-"

"And nothing," Chris stopped her. "I don't know if you felt the same way about me, but I knew you were something special the moment I saw you. I don't regret kissing you because I felt something between us and it felt right. Don't let others dictate what's right and what's wrong. The only one that can do that is you." He looked at her, hoping the message sunk through.

"You're right," Nelly murmured softly. She looked into his eyes. "I know it probably sounds crazy, but when we kiss, I feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be. I don't know what that means yet, but I want to find out. People can judge me all they want. The only people whose opinions matter to me don't care as long as I'm happy, and I'm happy with you."

Chris smiled and kissed her sweetly. They smiled through the kiss, separating with their hands still latched. "I better go," he alerted.

"I'll walk you." The Warbler-Mobile was on the other side of the parking lot. As the couple had walked about halfway there, they heard footsteps fast approaching. Nelly turned to see her three cousins running up behind them. "What do you guys want?"

"We were in the library when all that shit went down with Karofsky," the eldest, Dylan said. "Z texted us what he said. We're gonna kick his ass when we see him."

"No need," Nelly shrugged. "Kurt already knocked him out."

"Kurt?" Brian asked, bewildered. "Why was Kurt here?" Just then they all noticed the tall boy standing behind Nelly. "Who's this?"

"Chris, nice to meet you," he said, reaching his hand out and smiling when they shook it.

"So this is Chris?" Joey said with a smirk. "You know, Nelly mentioned something to our mom about a Chris when she came home." He ignored the knives Nelly was throwing at him with her eyes. "What did she say again?"

"Oh Chris is so dreamy. He's tall, dark, and _so_ handsome," Brian mocked with a high pitched voice.

"And he's got the best sense of humor. I can't wait for our date on Friday," Joey continued in the same manner. The twin boys burst into laughter, with Dylan chuckling softly beside them, when they saw Nelly's red face glaring at them. She grabbed Chris's hand and stormed away, leaving her cousins behind. "Oh come on Nel! We were just playing! We haven't even done the whole protective older brother bit yet!" Nelly ignored him and kept walking, a deep blush on her cheeks. Chris was smiling goofily, slightly blushing as well.

"So you think I'm dreamy huh?" Nelly stopped walking, refusing to turn to face him. "And I have a great sense of humor?"

"Like you didn't already know," she scoffed in return, a shy smile forming on her lips. Chris kissed the side of her head and continued walking.

"Don't worry, beautiful. You're secret's safe with me," he chuckled softly. Ahead, the Warbler-Mobile was already packed and ready to go, Wes waiting at the door with a scowl on his face. Chris was about to walk on when he heard Nelly call his name.

"Chris!" He turned and looked at her. "I hope you know they weren't joking about the whole protective older brother thing." His face dropped and fear came across his face. She giggled softly. Before walking away, she winked and yelled, "See you Friday!" Chris smiled and climbed on the bus, now even more nervous for Friday.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading :) Please review. I love you all!<em>**

**_P.S. Go add me on Twitter [iStarKid14]. I share my thoughts, some links, updates and maybe even some sneak peeks for chapters to come :)_**


	6. I'm Yours

**_I feel like I've been focusing a lot on the ND girls, so here's a bit more attention to the Kurt aspect of the story. I hope all of you have been reading Baby, You're Not Alone as well as my newer story Collide. BYNA only has two chapters left, so go read! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>On the bus back to Dalton, Kurt was surrounded by his friends, all throwing questions his way. Ross was beside him, trying not to explode with laughter. One of the perks of being the newbie's roommate was knowing all of his secrets. Kurt once again attempted to calm them all down, but they ignored him.<p>

"Hey!" All eyes turned to see Blaine standing and glaring at them. His eyes slowly softened. "Kurt, you have their undivided attention."

Kurt smiled and blushed slightly before Blaine sat down. "All right, well you all know why I transferred to Dalton. I was bullied ruthlessly by David Karofsky, the Neanderthal I knocked out earlier."

"That was brilliant, by the way Kurt," Jeff commented, smiling brightly as his friends agreed.

"Thank you," Kurt nodded. "Anyways, the reason David was so horrid to me was because he disliked how open I am about my sexuality. I had to leave when he sexually assaulted me and threatened my life." This morsel of knowledge elicited an out roar amongst his friends. "Let me explain!" They slowly quieted, their eyes locked back on Kurt, waiting for him to continue. "Most of you know my failed attempt at spying on your performance of '_Teenage Dream_' a few months ago. My friendship with Blaine started then, and he gave me the courage to face my bullies. After being shoved into some lockers one day, I followed David into the locker rooms to confront him. We got into an intense argument and then, out of nowhere, he kissed me. It was my first real kiss." Kurt noticed Blaine watching him with anger and sympathy mixed on his face, his jaw locked painfully. "A little while later, he approached me and told me that if I revealed his secret, he would kill me. I brought this threat to the attention of the principal, without mentioning the locker room incident, and David was expelled. Somehow, though, his father coerced the school board into revoking his suspension. I transferred the day before he was to return."

"That guy is so ignorant," Chris said. "He deserves to get his ass kicked." The boys around him all shouted in agreement.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted to regain their attention. "I know David probably deserves to be hurt but right now he's just confused and is using violence to try and hide who he truly is. I was in his shoes, and believe me when I say that coming out at McKinley is not easy. David would probably have it worse due to his popularity. Since I was an outcast to begin with, my being gay merely added to the list of random reasons why people disliked me. Plus, I had amazing friends who were there when I did come out. David probably won't be that lucky if he comes to terms with his sexuality in high school." He looked around at the faces around him before continuing. "Now the tall blonde woman I briefly talked to was Sue Sylvester. She is the sixth consecutive national champion cheerleading coach of the McKinley High School Cheerios."

"Then how does she know you?" Nick asked.

"She knows me because I used to be one of her Cheerios," Kurt stated, chuckling with Ross when they saw widened eyes and dropped jaws.

"You were a cheerleader?" Blaine squeaked, his face red.

"Yes. I helped Coach Sylvester win her sixth title by performing a fourteen and a half minute Celine Dion medley entirely in French, all while tumbling with the rest of the squad," Kurt described. He blushed when Blaine visibly gulped.

"So you're like flexible and shit?" Iggy asked in both shock and awe. "How do you do all of the stunts. You're so scrawny." Ross scoffed loudly, drawing some curious eyes.

"It may appear so, but through yoga, dance, and a bit of taekwondo, I'm actually quite fit."

"He is," Blaine offered, blushing deeper. "Um, he's got abs and everything."

"If you're buff, you don't you do any sports?" Thad wondered.

"I like dance and yoga. However, I did have a short stint on the football team to impress my dad."

"No way," David said doubtfully.

"Yeah, I was the kicker. My dad had caught me dancing in a pair of black leggings and a black sequined vest with my friends Britt and Tina to '_Single Ladies_' and Britt said it was to practice for football, claiming I was the kicker. When my dad said he'd come to one of my games, I had Finn get me a try-out and I made the team easily. I helped McKinley win their first and only game of the season."

From his seat, Blaine was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second. Imagining Kurt in a cheerleading uniform was one thing. Picturing him in that tight black outfit and a football uniform caused the bulge in his pants to grow painfully so. He crossed his legs and ignored the chuckles from Wes and David in front of him.

"Okay now what was the deal with all the girls flocking to you?" Luke asked. "There was a blonde cheerleader that looked absolutely smitten with you."

"Oh, that was Brittany," Kurt smiled. "She's my ex and one of my best friends."

"Ex?" about three boys asked at once.

"I might have gone through a straight phase. My father was dating Finn's mother and he started paying a lot more attention to Finn. I felt like he was replacing me for the perfect straight son, so I tried to change for him. I dressed in plaid and overalls and sang Mellencamp, going so far as to fake date Brittany. I had her over my house and we made out in the hopes that my father would catch us. He did but was so confused by my change. It ended up being for nothing. I realized my father wasn't intentionally neglecting me or trying to replace me. He was simply trying to give Finn the fatherly attention he hadn't had for much of his life. Afterwards, it took a long time to explain to Britt why we couldn't be together and I don't think she really got over me," he shrugged.

By the end of Kurt's description of each of the members of New Directions (_many asked for Santana's number_), the Warbler-Mobile had arrived at Dalton. Kurt quickly left the bus and rushed to his room, ignoring the leftover questions from some following friends. Blaine remained seated on the bus until everyone had left.

"Blaine?" He looked up to see Wes and David smirking from the door. "I recommend you do something about you and Kurt before someone else does. You may be his best friend and the one he's interested in now, but you're not the only gay guy at this school. Someone might realize how amazing he is and he won't wait for you forever."

His two friends exited the bus and Blaine was left to his thoughts. Now, more than ever, he wished he wasn't so intent on being Kurt's mentor. He would be lying if he said he didn't have more than platonic feelings for the countertenor. However, Blaine knew Kurt had been through a lot and he didn't want to do anything that could hurt him further. He puts on this aura of the wiser, out-and-proud guy, but he's still unsure of himself. He's never been anyone's boyfriend and he doesn't want to fail and hurt Kurt.

Reviewing all of the pros and cons in his head, Blaine came to the conclusion that if he wanted to keep Kurt for himself for a while, he had to act, and fast. He flew off the bus and ran after his friends, calling their names. When he finally caught up with them, himself out of breath, he smiled.

"I need your help."

Wes and David looked at each other and exchanged a smile. "We're happy you've seen this our way, Blaine. Now how are you going to win him over?"

Blaine shook his head and walked away, his friends following him as he told the plan.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in the Warbler common room, reading a magazine. He looked around at the empty room and wondered where the rest of his friends were. He shrugged and continued to read, until he heard vocal guitar riffs of a song he definitely recognized. His head shot up to see the Warblers strolling in, Blaine at the end. When he started to sing and the Warblers began to sway, Kurt chuckled and blushed.<p>

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>And now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some<em>

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

Some of the guys harmonized under Blaine's _mmm_'s while the others continued the vocal guitar and started on a drum beat.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
>Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing<br>We're just one big family  
>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love<em>

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours_

Blaine sat next to Kurt and moved slowly closer, singing the next lines with his head on his shoulder. Before he got up to dance around with the rest of the group, he kissed Kurt's cheek, causing the pale boy to blush significantly.

_And do ya want to scooch on over closer dear,  
>And I will nibble your ear<em>

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer<br>But my breath fogged up the glass  
>And so I drew a new face and I laughed<br>I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons<br>It's what we aim to do  
>Our name is our virtue<em>

The group stood in formation as Blaine sang, with Trent backing him up, before they jumped back into the simple choreography. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up to dance with him.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm yours<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>So please don't, please don't, please don't, there's<br>No need to complicate cause our time is short this  
>Oh this oh this oh this is our fate, I'm yours<em>

All the guys cheered and slowly filed out, Wes chatting with David about the possibility of performing the song at competition. When Blaine and Kurt were finally alone, Blaine looked up at the latter with a soft smile.

"So what did you think?" he asked.

"I loved it," he replied happily. "But why did you guys do it without me?"

Blaine blushed, feeling embarrassed that Kurt didn't get the hint from the song and therefore forcing him to actually say what was on his mind. "I didn't think it would be fair for you to sing the song I was serenading you with." Kurt's eyes widened, his smile turning into one of shock. Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and squeezed slightly. "Kurt, would you do me the honor of going out with me Friday night?" Kurt's smile quickly returned, his head nodding rapidly. Blaine chuckled and kissed his cheek, making him flush again. "I'll pick you up at six-thirty okay?" Kurt nodded, a huge smile on his face, and rushed off to his room.

"Ross! I need your fashion advice!" he shouted on his way, Blaine chuckling as he watched.

Wes and David came back into the room, smiling like idiots. "I take it the plan worked?" Wes asked. When Blaine nodded, the pair chuckled and patted their friend on the back. "You are aware you, Chris, Trent, and Ethan all have dates Friday right?" Blaine nodded again, his smile softening a little bit.

"Oh god, it's going to be chaos."

David chuckled, "Which would be different from..?" Wes and Blaine chuckled too and the three friends headed to their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Song belongs to Jason Mraz. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems like I've been neglecting this story. School just started up again and any time I do have goes towards trying to finish <span>Baby, You're Not Alone<span> or updating Collide because it gets so many reviews. So now I leave my updating speed to you. If I get fifteen reviews, I will sit down and write you guys another chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Follow me on Twitter (iStarKid14) and Tumblr (puckleberryshipper326 . tumblr . com [without spaces]). I love you all!_**


	7. Oh, Brother

_**Please don't completely hate me. If you follow any of my other stories, you'll know I've gotten ridiculously busy. I'm involved in marching band, the fall show, and have school work, plus I'm looking for a future college (I'm a senior), so life is just hectic right now. However, I got a PM from Lori .Is.Unique.090399 with interest in this story as well as my past stories, so for her, I updated. The dates will be the next few chapters, so be ready. It will take me a while, but hopefully once I've applied to schools and the show is over I can do more writing. Anyways, sorry for this crazy long A/N. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Awww," Rachel swooned. "That's so cute." Kurt chuckled as he heard his other friends sigh dreamily. He had just told them about Blaine's serenade and proposal.<p>

"Yeah, well now I'm freaking out about what to wear," he admitted.

"Same here," Nelly agreed. "Has Chris said anything about where he's going to take me?"

"Or Ethan?"

"How about Trent?"

"No," Kurt replied, "but I can ask. Hold on." He got up and walked across the hall to Ethan and Chris's room. Trent and Thad were inside with them, the four boys surrounding the large television, playing video games. "Pause please," he requested and smiled when they did and faced him. "The girls were wondering what would be the appropriate attire for their dates tomorrow."

"Tell Mercedes she should be dressed to dance," Trent said with a smile. "I better see some pretty fly kicks on those cute little feet of hers."

"Rachel can wear whatever she wants," Ethan murmured shyly. "I would recommend she wear something semi-formal though."

Kurt's eyes turned to Chris. "She should wear something she wouldn't mind getting dirty," he smiled mischievously.

"Okayyy," Kurt drawled, confused. "Um, do you know what Blaine's plan is for us on Friday?" He blushed. "I need to plan my outfit as well."

"Dress to impress, Kurt," Trent answered with a nod. "Not too dressy but not too casual."

"Either way, Blaine won't be able to takes his eyes off of you," Thad joked good-heartedly.

Kurt blushed again and nodded, muttering a soft '_thanks_' before leaving. He pulled his phone back to his ear and reiterated to the girls.

"I have just the outfit," Mercedes announced. "I gotta bounce. James is home from college on break and we're having a family dinner. Later divas!"

"Kurt?" Rachel spoke. "Lavender halter knee-length dress or floral strapless dress?"

"Ummmm," he pondered. "Do you still have that navy cropped sweater?"

"Of course, you gave it to me."

"Wear that with the floral strapless dress," he decided. "And wear your navy pumps."

"All right. Thanks Kurt." Her voice could be heard muffled before she returned. "I must go. I'm working on an assignment for glee with Noah. I will see you all soon."

After a pause, Kurt huffed. "Nelly? Aren't you going to ask me what you should wear?"

"Oh, right," she laughed awkwardly. "I was thinking about what Chris could possibly have planned that would require me to get dirty."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be fun," he assured. "Chris wants to impress you, I can tell."

Nelly smiled. "Okay, now outfit?"

"How about your ripped skinny jeans, your old navy KEDs, and that darling aqua baby doll top with the navy stripes?" he offered.

"Sounds brilliant," she praised. "Thanks Kurt. Now I have to go. I have to talk to the boys about being nice to Chris tomorrow."

Kurt chuckled. "Good luck with that. Talk to you later."

* * *

><p>"So Merce, Dad tells me you have a date on Friday?" James smirked from his seat across the table.<p>

"Dad!" Mercedes glared at her father, who chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, though clearly not remorseful. She rolled her eyes and looked at her brother. "If you really must know, yes, I do have a date."

"Good thing I'm home then," he replied. He took a bite of his chicken, keeping his eyes down with a smirk on his face.

"Why is that?" she demanded.

James looked up and smiled. "Well, so I can meet him of course."

Mercedes shook her head adamantly. "Absolutely not, James. I will not let you turn my life into some clichéd teen movie. You will not play the scary big brother card."

"Awww, come on Merce," he whined. "Let me have my fun. I'm never home. Let me do this one brotherly thing while I'm here. I mean, it's supposed to be my job as your older brother to sniff out any of your potential boyfriends."

Mercedes squinted at him, looking for any sign of mischief. Finding none, she sighed. "Fine." James smiled and pumped his fist in victory. "But so, help me God, James, if you ruin this, I will kill you." James nodded in understanding, a soft smile remaining on his lips. Mercedes rolled her eyes and returned to her meal, a similar smile spreading on her face.

* * *

><p>"Do I need to talk to this Ethan guy before your big date tomorrow?" Puck asked from his position on Rachel's bed, his guitar in his hands. She was scrolling through some music sites she often went to for glee assignments. Mr. Shuester had thought it would be a good idea to discuss some drastic changes they'd each gone through since they formed their little mismatched family. Puck had proposed he and Rachel sing about their friendship, which she thought was a brilliant idea. They really were quite close and while everyone kept joking about how they were probably engaging in a not-so-innocent secret relationship, the truth was that Puck was basically Rachel's brother. He was crazily protective and treated her just like his other sister Sarah (<em>which wasn't always a good thing<em>). Anyways, the friendship had started out as their own little secret and making it public had brought forth the personalities that only the other knew. While she still talked like she swallowed a dictionary and he still cussed like a sailor, they managed to even each other out. He was less crude when she was around while she seemed less insane. It truly was the perfect arrangement.

Rachel turned from her laptop to look at the boy on her bed. He was sitting up and looking at her seriously. She sighed, "No Noah, I do not believe your terrorization of Ethan will be necessary to ensure he treats me properly."

"Whatever," he shrugged. "I just want to make sure he's actually an alright guy."

"I promise you he is."

"Yeah, well, you also thought Jesse St. Dickwad loved you, so excuse me if I'm a little hesitant to take your word for it," he retorted.

Rachel glared at him. "I have told you many times, Noah, that I do believe Jesse did in fact love me. Unfortunately, he valued a fourth consecutive national championship over the promise of our budding romance." She shook her head. "That is beside the point. Ethan is in no way, shape, or form like Jesse St. James. However, if you do not find validity in my assessment, I guess I can allow you to briefly meet him before our endeavor on Friday evening."

"Sweet," Puck smirked.

"But you listen to me, Noah Elijah Puckerman," she snapped, walking over to her bed. "If you at all make Ethan feel uncomfortable or frightened during your conversation, my weekly cover-up of your whereabouts on Saturday afternoons will cease to exist, do you understand me?"

For a split second, Puck looked slightly shaken, but he quickly hardened and chuckled awkwardly. "I'll try my best waterbug." He poked her stomach. "Did you pick a song yet?"

"Well, now that you ask…" Puck smiled as Rachel went off on one of her tangents about the pros and cons of Broadway versus contemporary music. He really did love his best friend.

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me, right?" Joey asked, sandwiched between his two brothers on the couch. "Of course we're going to grill this guy. He's all you've fricking talked about since you went on that surprise visit to see Kurt."<p>

"Joey, please," Nelly begged. "I love you guys but this is our first date. I don't want your craziness to ruin anything before it's even started."

"Our craziness?" he scoffed. "What about yours?"

"That's something I plan to ease him into, obviously." She rolled her eyes. "And I'm only crazy because I live with you buttheads."

"How do you know we'd ruin it?" Brian asked.

She sighed. "Because you guys are all worried I'll be hurt again. I know I didn't talk about it, but I know you guys and about half the football team went and kicked Jason's ass when you found out what happened. You guys are so overprotective of me and I love that about all of you, but I don't want you scaring away the one guy that's shown interest in me since Jason."

"Hey, that's not true-" Dylan started.

"You forcing Walker to ask me out does not count," she interrupted. "You know what I mean. Chris makes me happy and I don't want him to be scared to be with me. Just promise me you'll be friendly and won't scare him too much."

"Nel-"

"Please," she pleaded again. Suddenly her eyes lit up with an idea. "If you do, I'll convince Lauren, Julia, and Meredith to go out with you." The three boys perked up at the names of their crushes. "They're friends with San and Britt. I can get them to say yes to a date with you."

The boys looked at each other, huddling in and whispering before separating again. Joey offered his hand. "Deal." Nelly shook her head and smiled before shaking his hand. Then she jumped up and hugged all of them, leading to groaning and laughter.

"I really do love you goofballs," she muttered as she hugged them.

"We love you too Nelly-Bells," Dylan replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kurt was in the middle of his nightly skin care regimen when his cell phone started playing "A House is Not a Home". He quickly grabbed it and answered it.<p>

"Hello Finn."

"You have a date with Blaine tomorrow?" Finn rushed out.

"Yes I do," Kurt responded casually.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn whined.

"I didn't know you were so invested in my love life Finn," Kurt retorted. "How did you find out anyways?"

"Puck was with Rachel when she found out," he began to explain. "He came over to play video games after and said the entire Diva Squad had dates tomorrow. I thought he meant just the girls but then he told me about Blaine asking you out. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think you'd care?"

"Of course I care!" he shouted. "You're my little brother!"

"Finn, I'm older than you," Kurt stated.

"Ugh, you're missing the point!"

"And what exactly is the point?"

Finn sighed. "The point is, I'm supposed to do the stupid older brother interrogation and I can't do that if you're an hour away."

Kurt smiled softly. "You've met Blaine before. You don't have to interrogate him."

"Yeah, but I want to," Finn murmured.

Kurt's smile grew. "All right," he finally said. "I'll come home tomorrow and have Blaine come pick me up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you really want to play the big brother role, I'm sure Blaine wouldn't mind."

"Awesome," Finn replied excitedly. "Okay, well them I'll see you tomorrow night."

Kurt chuckled. "Sure Finn, good night." After hanging up, Kurt sent a text to Blaine telling him he'd have to pick him up at his house in Lima. With a small smile, he set off to finish his skin care regimen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it. Please review! What do you think the dates will be? What other drama do you want to see? I know I put in some drama earlier in here that I haven't addressed, but I will. Thanks for reading! I love you all!<strong>_


End file.
